


The Luckiest Person

by Aquaphoric



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Mentions of past abuse, There are other characters too but they're not as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: After Naminé runs away from her negligent uncle and school bullies, she nearly freezes on the side of the street, but is saved by a girl who changes her life forever(A thing written for the 2016 KH Secrent Santa on tumblr!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for seasaltsitar on Tumblr for the 2016 KH Secrent Santa! Hope you like it dear!

Naminé had never been the luckiest person in the world. Her parents had died when she was young from an accident, and was sent to live with her uncle, Ansem, and her cousin, Ienzo, which meant new school, new city, new everything. She tried to convinced herself it wouldn’t be too bad, but it wasn’t true.

She had heard from her parents about Ansem before, how he was kind and very respected in Radiant Garden, where he lived, but he was anything but kind to her. In fact, he was rather negligent, always giving her a stink eye look if they ever crossed paths, and almost never talking to her unless he needed Naminé to do something for him. She knew immediately that Ansem did not enjoy her presence. On the other hand, Ienzo, who was apparently one of the top straight A juniors at Radiant Garden High School, had made attempts to be her friend when she and him were alone, asking questions, complimenting her drawings and sketches, and helping her with any school work, but would act cold if Ansem was around.

When the new school year started, life as a 7th grader at the Radiant Garden Middle School was a little more awful to her. A few of Naminé’s teachers were strict, or would treat her harshly. For example; her language teacher, Mrs. Larxene Foudre. Mrs. Foudre was one of those teachers that were feared among the school, the kind of teachers that were easily angered and would punish students for the smallest mistakes. Her husband, Mr. Marluxia Fleur, who taught agriculture, wasn’t much better. Unlike Mrs. Foudre, Mr. Fleur kept his anger behind a mask, and wore a smile as sweet as a rose, but would give just as harsh punishments.

Naminé thought that even with Ansem’s coldness or Mrs. Foudre and Mr. Fleur’s cruelty, maybe things would improve for her, but everything just kept getting harder and harder. Ansem never let up his cold attitude, Ienzo was beginning to become too busy with work to talk to Naminé anymore, the schoolwork was starting to become more difficult, and in her art class people were starting to call Naminé a jerk because she refused to draw them. Naminé loved to draw, sure, but she was more than familiar with people trying to be friends with her just to get themselves free art, more often than not first being asked to draw the person wanting to be ‘friends’. 

Then, people started to spread rumors that she just traced her pictures from the internet, and sometimes Naminé would find her supplies stolen or pages ripped out of her sketchbook. This turned into being bullied all over school, from being laughed and snickered at when Mrs. Foudre punished her, to being pushed and called names whenever no figure of authority was around. Naminé never reported any of it though, for she had seen one too many stories where a kid tried to report bullying, but was never believed because they didn’t have ‘evidence’ or whatever. Eventually, the stress built and built and built, until Naminé couldn’t handle it anymore, but all she did was keep it buried deep down.

When the summers came around, Naminé did chores for Ansem to earn an allowance, from washing the dishes to cleaning the bathroom. Ansem had given her $5 when she finished them, and would give her an additional $3 if she did Ienzo’s chores when he was too busy with summer homework. She also did neighborhood services, which included mowing lawns, walking dogs/cats, and baby/petsitting. Some of the neighbors would give her a generous amount of munny, sometimes amounting to $20, but the more snobby ones would mostly give her $4. 

Two years passed on, until Naminé’s days were approaching her sophomore year at RGHS. By now, Ienzo had gone off to college, so she had no one to talk to anymore. 8th grade and freshman year weren’t any better than 7th grade, and there was still the rumors and bullying. At least her freshman teachers were a little nicer. Still, Naminé couldn’t handle the stress, and finally decided to go through with what she had planned two years ago. In the middle of the night, a week before her sophomore year, Naminé counted the munny earned over the years, and took only most of it, just enough to be able to buy cheap food. She packed a plastic bag, filled with warm clothing, snacks, and a small box of matches, and while Ansem slept, Naminé sneaked out the front door, taking one last look at the interior of the house before saying goodbye to it and leaving. For good.

That’s how Naminé ended up here, a few months later into the cold November, begging for munny or food on the side of the street of a town after traveling many roads far from Radiant Garden, barely managing to stay alive. Someone had stolen her munny a long while ago, and Naminé bet that another thought it was funny to vandalize her bag by destroying some of the clothes and eating almost all of the snacks while she had slept. Now, Naminé was more miserable than ever, practically starving. At least she had her matches.

 _‘Maybe I should’ve just stayed with Uncle…’_ Was the thought that crossed Naminé’s mind most of the time, but there was no way she could go back now. Ansem would probably hate her even more, and she had no idea how to get back home. Still, she had a little luck when someone decided to take pity and give her a dollar and a few coins, just enough to buy herself an apple pie at the local fast food restaurant, or a little kid decided to be generous and give her their unfinished fries. Naminé was grateful for those kinds of people, she considered them little miracles. They prevented her heart from growing cold and bitter with the knowledge that some were truly kind. What she was unaware of was that she was going to get a true miracle in the coming December.

\--------------------

Xion lived a good life. She had a nice house, nice parents, nice friends, and a nice school life. She could never imagine it being any different. She loved her small town, she was practically friends with all the citizens. Her father, Zack, was a renowned veteran, so he was pretty popular among the people of her town. School was good for her too, she was one of the smartest students in all her classes, earning almost all A’s and B’s. The best part of it though, was when she was picked up by her dad on his motorcycle at the end of the day and rode in the little side car. She loved feeling the wind blow through her hair and face, and on Fridays, Zack would get the two of them ice cream, a Drumstick for himself, and sea salt ice cream for Xion, her favorite. 

Xion also loved going home, due to the fact that she got to see Aerith, her mother, Cloud, Zack and Aerith’s husband, her little sister Kairi, and the rest of her friends, who were basically orphans her family picked up off the street. They were jealous that only Xion got to ride Zack’s bike, as they were all in middle school, but she promised them that one day they would get a chance to ride it, or maybe even Cloud’s delivery bike. Xion knew she had a good life, made almost perfect by her family and friends.

It was the middle of December, and snow had fallen a couple days ago, covering the town in a white blanket. Thankfully, the roads had been shoveled, and it didn’t stop Zack from taking Xion home fast, but carefully, on his bike. It was Friday, and Xion had just finished finals, which meant Christmas Break, and now the pair were silently eating their ice cream as they made their way home. Nobody was on the sidewalk today, which made the town seem peaceful and quiet. 

As Xion finished up her ice cream stick, her eyes flickered to the sidewalk, and time seemed to go in slow motion. In an alleyway, there lay a person, maybe around Xion’s age. She nearly couldn’t see them, with their white clothing and platinum blonde hair, but she was sure they were there. Then the slow motion stopped, and they were speeding past the alley.

“Dad!” Xion screamed, “Dad, stop!”

Zack slammed the breaks, and didn’t even get a chance to ask what was wrong before Xion climbed out of the sidecar and dashed to the person, who looked to be unconscious. Now that Xion could see the person, most likely a girl, up close, she looked absolutely horrific. Her hair was matted and dirty, and her face was dirty too, with slightly blue lips. She looked like they hadn’t eaten in awhile either, just absolutely horrible. Xion immediately checked her neck for a pulse, fortunately finding a faint one.

Zack approached, no words spoken as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl, having dealt with this situation many a time. After wrapping her up, he placed her in the side car, and seat belted her in. Xion sat behind Zack as he got back on, started up the bike, and sped home. The only thing Xion could think about was if the girl was going to be okay.

\---------------------

Naminé felt warm. It was strange, she hadn’t felt warm for months ever since she ran away. Maybe it was a fever, but this warmth was more comforting. Then she finally noticed the surrounding soft blankets and the mattress under her. This was certainly a feeling she hadn’t felt in a while. _‘Am I dead…?’_ Was the first thought that came to mind, but quickly shook it away. _‘No, no… If I was dead, then my parents would probably be standing over me.’_

Sitting up, all her senses came back in time to hear the multiple voices down below her. She couldn’t hear them, but they seemed to be chattering happily. Naminé was cautious though. Slowly, she climbed out of the bed as to not make it creak, and gently put her foot on the floor. It made a sound, and Naminé listened for the voices to stop, but their chattering did not let up. Then she noticed the slip of paper on the nightstand next to the bed, picking it up and reading the neat writing. _‘Make sure you take a shower, bathroom is left to the bed, and when you’re done, feel free to take some clothes from the clothes drawer’_ Was all the message said, accompanied with a smiley face.

Naminé looked at the bathroom door, walking lightly enough to not let the floor creak, entered, and flicked the light switch on. It was rather small, with two racks, but Naminé didn’t mind. She shut the door, making sure to lock it, and rid herself of her dirty clothes, putting them on the empty rack. She turned the handle and felt the water until it was hot enough for her liking, then stepped in and pulled the diverter, turning on the shower. If the feeling of warm water hitting her body wasn’t divine, Naminé didn’t know what was.

For a minute she soaked in the feeling, letting her hair get wet, the joy of finally being able to take a shower again filling her. But Naminé wasn’t going to waste the hot water, she was in a stranger's house. She found the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and made sure to use them twice, wanting to be extra clean. When she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, including rigorously rubbing the towel on her hair. Naminé then took the hairbrush sitting on the counter and brushed, sometimes forcing it to brush through tangles in her hair, which kinda hurt, but managed to brush all of it. She unlocked the door, peeking through it to make sure no one had come in while she showered, and when she knew that nobody came in, she switched off the light and headed for the clothes drawer.

 _‘There are certainly some cute clothes in here,’_ Naminé thought. It was true; there were some cute designs on the shirts and pants, and bright colors too, though some shirts were black or grey, a few with white on them. Eventually Naminé chose a soft, white sweater and baggy sweatpants. Sitting down on the bed, Naminé noticed that there was no more chattering downstairs. She almost thought that they had all left, until there was a knock on her door.

“Hello?” A voice asked, “May I come in?” It sounded like a girl.

“Y-yes?” Naminé replied. She wasn’t sure what this person would be like, but if this was the same person that let her use their shower, how bad could she be?

The door opened, and the girl came in, with black hair, blue eyes, and what looked like to be a plate of food. She had a sweet smile. “Good morning,” She greeted, “How’re you feeling?”

Naminé was about to speak, but her stomach decided to talk for her, growling loudly. The girl giggled while Naminé blushed and looked away.

“Here,” The girl said, still slightly giggling, “Some pancakes my dad made for you, unless you don’t like pancakes.” She set the plate on the small table and sat down next to Naminé.

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Naminé replied, “I like pancakes, especially ones with blueberries or chocolate chips.” 

Naminé picked up the plate, fork and knife, laying it down on her lap and cutting into the stack of two pancakes, mouth practically watering. When she took the knife away from it, it was covered in chocolate. Naminé made a surprised face.

The girl giggled again. “It’s my dad’s specialty: chocolate filled pancakes. They’re really good, about everyone in my family loves them.” She gave that sweet smile again, and Naminé couldn’t help but smile back. This girl was too good to be a bad person, Naminé knew.

She continued to cut up the pancakes until it was made into squares, then slowly ate each one until all that was left was an empty plate with some chocolate smears. Naminè had been half-starving for months, and the first bite was so delicious, she ate slowly to savor it, but she felt her eyes watering up and tears began to slide down her face. It was the first non-fast food/half finished thing she had in awhile.

“Did you like it?” The girl asked. Naminé couldn’t say anything past an ‘mm-hmm’, wiping away the tears from her face. “That’s good, I’m glad you liked it. By the way, what’s your name? Mine’s Xion.”

“Oh, it’s Naminé. Nice to meet you, Xion.” Naminé replied, putting out her hand in greeting and shaking Xion’s after she grabbed her’s.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Naminé.” Xion smiled, shaking Naminé’s hand. When they let go, Xion got up from the bed, she turned towards Naminé, and asked her if she’d like to meet the rest of her family, still smiling.

Naminé smiled back, “Sure.”

\---------------------------

It’d been two years since Naminé arrived in Xion’s household, and she had integrated well into the family, making quick friends with everyone. _‘Mostly everyone in the family was adopted,’_ Xion told Naminé, _‘like the three sets of twins, Sora and Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas, and Riku and Luke, though we like to call Luke ‘Repliku’. And there’s also Lea and Isa, who are pretty much inseperable best friends.’_ Xion had described the beginning of their situations they had all been stuck in to Naminé and how they had been found. The first two pairs of twins had been separated and adopted by two different men, with Vanitas and Ven being adopted together and Sora and Roxas being taken by the man who had also adopted Lea and Isa. Riku and Luke had a biological father, but he had given Luke up for adoption because the father did not care for him. Sora, Roxas, Isa, and Lea had been the first to be taken in by Xion’s family, then Ven, afterwards Vanitas, and finally Riku and Luke. Xion didn’t explain beyond that, wanting to keep their pasts in private out of respect.

Now she and Xion were both high school seniors, with the rest of the family going into sophomore year. Tonight, they were going to prom, and the boys had already gotten ready for it, now they were just waiting for Xion and Naminé, who were getting their hair and the rest of their makeup done by Zack and Cloud in different bathrooms, who also helped the boys with the same thing. Meanwhile, Zack could tell Xion was nervous, and he wasn’t going to let that slip by him.

“Is there something wrong, Xion?”

Xion jumped in her seat, startled by her dad’s sudden speaking and nearly messing up her eyeliner. “U-uh, no, Dad, there’s nothing wrong,” she lied. She wasn’t supposed to be nervous on prom night, she thought, and finished doing her eyeliner.

“Uh-huh,” Zack said, doubt obvious in his voice, “I’ve seen you nervous loads of times before, Xi, and this is no different. You can tell me, and I won’t tell anyone.” Zack made his point by pretending to zip his lips, locking it with an invisible key, and throwing it away.

Xion breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked him. “Well, Dad, the truth is that I might have a….” The rest of it was mumbled, impossible to hear.

“Hm? What was that, Xi? I couldn’t hear you.” Zack said.

Xion forced the words to her throat, completely anxious about admitting this to her dad. “I have a crush on Naminé.”

Zack didn’t say anything other than a ‘ohhh’, then he asked, “How long have you been crushing on her? And why are you so nervous?”

“I’ve probably had a crush on her about a year or so,” Xion confessed, “and I’m planning on confessing to her tonight, but I’m so worried. What if I end up making it awkward for us? What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore when I confess? What if-”

Zack decided to interrupt her, “Woah, woah, slow down. Now, you’re worried that Naminé will hate you if you confess that you like her? I doubt that.” Zack reassured Xion that even if Naminé didn’t reciprocate her feelings, Naminé wouldn’t hate Xion, she wasn’t that kind of person. “And remember, you don’t have to confess right now if it makes you nervous, confess when you feel the time is right.”

Xion took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. She smiled, “Alright, thanks Dad. I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Zack gave a grin and a chuckle in response. “Now come on, we should probably hurry if you don’t wanna be late for prom.”

Getting up from her seat, Xion took a look at herself in the mirror and deemed herself the perfect look for prom. She was wearing a sparkly, blue-blackish dress that was meant to contrast with the dress Naminé was going to be wearing, something they both decided a few months ago when the date of prom was announced. The top layer sides of the dress were mostly covered in the sparkles, as if it were a night sky or a glowing city. Xion’s hair was curled, courtesy of Zack, and her bangs were clipped to the side with her favorite hair clip that had a fake, pale blue flower on it. She also wore hand made earrings, made with thalassa seashells she found on the beach when she was young -- only making them into earrings when Aerith had suggested it -- and, along with the eyeliner, some light pink lipgloss and purple-blue eyeshadow. Zack could only tear up at how beautiful his daughter was.

They both exited the bathroom to join the rest of the family, where they were waiting. Four of the boys -- Isa, Vanitas, Luke, and Roxas -- were wearing tuxedos, the outer coat in accordance to their hair color, looking positively stunning. Meanwhile, the other four -- Lea, Sora, Riku, and Ven -- we’re proud in the dresses they were going to wear. Lea’s sunset red dress was normal on the bottom half, while the top half crisscrossed over his torso, showing a lot of his skin (thankfully there were cups that covered his chest). Ven wore a gray dress with red spots that went around the waist and gold sparkly lines that twisted into diamond shapes. Riku’s dress was a simple purple, with white and black markings that crossed over each other, making a heart shape on the chest. Sora’s dress was blue littered with gold glitter and lines and swirls, like constellations, and attached to the back of the dress were large, fake blue feathers that had Sora give it the affectionate nickname of ‘The Peacock Dress’. None of them wore makeup, except for Lea, who had winged eyeliner and red eyeshadow, with diamond shaped tattoos on his cheeks, and Isa, who was only wearing makeup to cover up the X-shaped scar that marred his face.

Kairi and Naminé’s dresses were no less magnificent, even if they were more simple than the boys’ dresses. Kairi’s top half of hers was white, dotting into rosy shade of pink, and then fading into a darker shade near the bottom of it. Naminé’s dress was a pure white, with flowy, see-through sleeves that were adorned with fake flowers of multiple colors. They both only wore pink blush on their cheeks, but Xion could tell Naminé was wearing a clear lipgloss. Kairi was also wearing her hair in a ponytail while Naminé wore hers in a bun. To anyone else, they’d easily say that Sora or Riku or Lea’s dresses were their favorite, but to Xion, no matter what, Naminé’s dress would always be her favorite.

Right now, Sora was bending over and kissing the back of Naminé’s hand, acting like he was Prince Charming and she was Cinderella, making Naminé and the others giggle. She went along with it, falling dramatically into a chair and asking Sora if he should put on her slipper to make sure she was the one. There was more giggling as Naminé happened to look over at Xion, and her eyes flew wide.

“Woah, Xion, you look beautiful!” Naminé exclaimed, her face detailed with surprise. Xion couldn’t help blushing and looking away with a big smile. The boys and Kairi had looked now over too and agreed with Naminé.

“You look beautiful too, Naminé,” Xion complimented, now making Naminé blush and look away with a smile. “And everyone else looks nice too.”

Aerith, who had been waiting and watching, got up from her seat on the couch. “Alright, now it’s time for you all to get to prom, unless you want to be late.” 

At that, everyone arranged themselves in a straight line, walked out the door like they were royalty, and got into Aerith’s car, which had enough space to fit all of them, except for Sora, who ended up having to sit in the very back of the car. Xion sat in the passenger seat, being the oldest kid in the family. As they listened to whatever song was playing on the radio station, Xion ran through her head again and again what she would say to Naminé when she confessed, rewriting it over and over and imagining scenarios that made her worry in silent. 

In almost no time, they arrived at the school and everyone was getting out the car. Halfway of getting out, Xion felt Aerith’s hand on hers, and saw that Aerith was giving her forget-me-nots -- Xion’s favorite flower. Aerith winked, and Xion smiled, knowing what her mother was trying to tell her. She had told Aerith about her crush on Naminé a few months ago, and that she was planning to confess on prom night. In turn, Aerith had told her that despite the name, forget-me-nots meant ‘true love’ in the language of flowers, and that was definitely the flower she should give to Naminé. Giving a silent thank you to her mother, Xion exited the car and followed her family into the building.

That night, Xion took Naminé to the top of the building to watch the stars and look at the moon, nothing more. Xion had meant to give her confession here, but couldn’t find a chance to. She did give Naminé the flowers, tying them into her hair. Xion didn’t mind that she didn’t confess, it was like Zack said, _confess when you feel the time is right_. It wasn’t like Naminé was going anywhere anytime soon, and there was still plenty of times to tell her. Xion could wait a little while.

\----------------

It’s been five years since Naminé had been saved from the street by Xion, and now the both of them were into their third year of college. The college they were at was one Naminé chose, and for a good reason too; it was the college Ienzo had gone to once upon a time. Naminé wanted to go in hope of seeing him, but he had already graduated by the time Naminé and Xion entered their first year. Luckily, Ienzo lived a little ways away, and Naminé payed him a visit.

At first, Ienzo didn’t recognize her, but when she told him her name, he just about hugged her to death. After that, he turned to a cool, calm personality, invited Naminé in his house, and the two shared how the past five years had been for them. When Naminé finished telling that she ran away from home and was found and picked up by the famous war veteran, Zack, and his daughter, Ienzo told her that Ansem had died a couple years ago, to which Naminé gave her sorries for his loss, and that he now had a friend who lived far away. Ienzo then asked Naminé if she liked anybody, and she denied that. _‘But, I might like somebody…’_ She said, but wasn’t comfortable in telling Ienzo who it was.

Now, it was the was the week before Christmas, and finals were finished, which meant Christmas Break for everyone. Naminé, thoroughly tired from the constant studying and all nighters and stressing her mind to recall information during the tests, entered her dorm room and flopped down on the bed, just wanting to take a nap and relax later. Some minutes later, her roommate, Myde, though he was sometimes called Demyx by others, came in and flopped down on the bed as well. 

“So, how do you think you did on finals?” He asked.

“I think I did well,” Naminé replied, “I studied constantly, just about lived on a steady diet of caffeine to keep me awake, and anything I couldn’t remember I had Xion help me with. I’m just wanting to go to sleep as soon as I can, but I need to wait for the caffeine to wear off.” 

Myde sighed, “That sounds like hell. That’s usually the reason I’m so lazy around finals and only study when the teachers tell me. Anyways, pretty sure I failed.”

Naminé shook her head at that. Every time Myde said ‘pretty sure I failed’, he got a B or, if he was very lucky, an A, on his tests. It didn’t really surprise Naminé though, Sora had been just as lazy as Myde, and he almost always got just as good grades. But there was something else on her mind now.

It was nearing the anniversary of when Xion found Naminé, and every year Naminé did or gave something nice to Xion in thanks, sort of like an early Christmas gift. This year, though, she wanted to try something a little different. It’d only been a year after Naminé was taken in, and whenever Xion smiled, gave her a compliment, or even was just around, Naminé felt a burst of warmth in her heart, but she just thought this was a feeling you got around friends. After a talk with Cloud about her feelings though, he told her that this was the same feeling he had gotten when he was dating Zack and Aerith, and that was when Naminé realized that she was in love with Xion. She wasn’t sure if Xion liked her back though, so she kept quiet and her feelings hidden. She did want to confess on prom night three years ago, but she couldn’t find the right moment to do it, even when they had gone to the roof to get away from the loudness and hang out. This year though, this year was going to be the year she confessed.

One problem: Naminé had no idea how.

She was alarmed out of her thinking when Myde suddenly spoke, “Hey, is something wrong? You look like you’re thinking really hard.”

“Oh, yeah, guess I am.” Naminé replied, “Guess I’m just thinking about how I did on finals.”

“No you’re not,” Myde said, “When you think about finals, you look like you’re really focused, but this time you looked as if you were spacing out.”

 _‘Really?’_ Naminé thought. She sighed sharply, “Alright, I’ll tell you what I was thinking about, but please promise you won’t tell anyone else.” Once Myde gave an ‘okay’, Naminé took a deep breath. “A special day to me is coming up, and usually I give Xion a present, and this year I want to do something a little different, but I have no idea what to do or how to do it.”

“What is it that you want to do?” Myde asked.

“I...I want to confess my feelings to her.” Naminé said.

Myde didn’t respond. Maybe he was just processing this, Naminé didn’t want to jump to the worst case scenario. Besides, he wasn’t the type to hate another just because they were different from himself. 

She was just about to call up a memory of a time Myde had showed her pictures of his family and pets when he suddenly sat up, snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “I know! You could give her a song!”

“A song?” Naminé questioned.

“Yeah! Like a love song!” Myde explained that she could give the love song as a confession, and that he was actually making a song that Naminé could use, even giving her the music sheets he made for it. “I have the lyrics and notes all down, but haven’t gotten to actually making a recording, but you can sing it, if you want, and I can probably try to gather the instruments needed for the song.”

Naminé looked over the lyrics, and even though if a couple the lines were more like Myde than her, it was otherwise perfect. She thanked him for giving such a wonderful idea, and that she’d make sure to tell Xion that he wrote the song. “Right now, though, I think we should eat and sleep before doing any recording.” Naminé said.

"Agreed." After Myde prepared the two of them instant ramen noodles and they watched a movie on Naminé’s computer that was suggested to her by Ven because of the art and story, Myde moved to his own bed, turned off the lights, and they bid each other good night. Naminé slept with a smile on her face, excited to record the song and give it to Xion. She hoped she liked it.

\-------------

Eight years since they’ve been together, three since they first started dating. After Naminé gave the song to Xion for the anniversary, she was pleasantly surprised and happy when Xion told her she liked her too. Then, after graduating, the couple returned home, since they didn’t have a house for themselves. There were many differences to their home and family now, but it was still the same.

Zack, Aerith, and Cloud were going into their forties, but they still looked as young as ever, aside from some grey hairs. Riku had cut his hair to a short length, both to differentiate himself from Luke, and to get rid of the hair that he allowed to go to shoulder length after hitting a depressive episode due to an incident where Riku accidentally hurt Sora out of jealousy when he started hanging out with other friends. Around two years ago, Ventus and Vanitas had started living with a couple, Terra and Aqua, who first found Ven when the two boys escaped from their abuser. Isa had gained enough confidence now to not hide his scar, and allowed to grow his hair out. Lea and Roxas had begun to date, and Lea decided to change his name to Axel, since to him that was a much cooler name. Kairi had grown into a fine young woman, gaining an interest for poetry writing and sword fighting. No matter how they changed, though, they were Xion and Naminé’s family; no more, no less.

During their third year of dating, on Christmas, everyone got their gifts, like usual. Xion remembered how when she spent her first Christmas with Naminé, she nearly cried when Xion gave her a sketchbook, crayons, colored pencils, and paint, because Xion noticed how much she liked to see Kairi draw. The following years, she always got Naminé what applied to her current interest, and every year Naminé was driven to tears of happiness.

Then, Zack said, “Okay, now it’s time to give Naminé and Xion their special gift.”

The two were confused, but got in their car anyway along with everyone else got into their own car, and followed Aerith’s. It was only a short drive, but it almost felt like an eternity to Xion due to nervousness over what the gift would be. Eventually, they stopped at a two story house.

“Alright, now I need Xion and Naminé to close their eyes.” Zack instructed. Though still very confused, they did what they were told. They felt someone hovering behind them, but they knew it was Sora. Slowly, they walked up to the door, and Sora opened it up for them. “Okay, now open your eyes!” Zack said.

The two opened their eyes, and were met with a large living room, with a kitchen nearby, and a staircase most likely leading up to the second story of the house. Xion stayed in place while Naminé went to explore the house.

“Dad, what’s all this about?” Xion asked.

Zack smiled, “It’s your new house, Xi!” He explained that all of them pitched in to find a new house for her and Naminé, since no couple liked to live with their parents and Xion had been looking on the internet to find a good house, and also informed that they’d be moving here a week from today. They made sure it was close to the old house, so they could visit each other anytime, and that it was cheap but good.

Now Xion knew what Naminé felt whenever she gave her a something she knew she’d like on Christmas. She threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly, tears beginning to form. “Thank you, thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much!” Zack hugged her back, just as tightly. 

After letting go, Xion went to explore every room in the house, though she knew they were all empty. She honestly felt like a kid again, when she first explored the old house when she was six years old. Each room was cool in it’s own right, the emptiness and the wondering of what was going to be put in there in the future. Xion couldn’t wait to move in, it was the perfect house. It was big, and she certainly didn’t have any plans for children, but who knew? Maybe she’d continue with bringing in orphans and homeless people off the streets into her home.

When they finished exploring and returned to the entrance, Xion once again thanked Zack for the house, “It’s perfect.” Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder from Naminé, and turned around.

“Here,” she said, “I have a special present that I almost forgot to give. Just open it up.” What she gave was what looked like a sketchbook. Xion opened it, and on the first page was _‘The Most Wonderful Moments of My Life with Xion’._

With each page turn, she was met with drawings of memories and moments over the past eight years they’d been together, and a little description of why it was a wonderful moment, like a drawing of Naminé’s smiling face covered with cake and Xion laughing, the description being that it was wonderful because it was the hardest she had ever seen Xion laugh, after being explained that Sora and Naminé had talked about pushing the latter’s face into the cake. Then there was a drawing of Xion and her sitting and looking up at the stars, when they went to prom together, and when Naminé gave Xion the song in college and they confessed their crushes on each other. These were fond memories to Xion as well, smiling at each and everyone of them.

Then, nearing the end of the sketchbook, instead of a picture was a writing. It read, _‘Xion, you’ve been one of the most wonderful people in my life, and I am blessed to have had you as my friend, and now my girlfriend. You cheered me up when I was sad about my past and made me laugh, you made me happy as could be everyday, you’re like an angel on Earth. I truly hope we can spend the rest of our lives with each other, and maybe be a little more than girlfriends…’_ Xion flipped the page to a drawing of Naminé kneeling to Xion, holding up what looked like a little open box, and she flipped to the last page. 

_‘...Xion, would you marry me?’_

She closed the sketchbook, and was met with the actual Naminé on one knee, holding up a small box with a ring in it. She was unsure how to react to it for a second, but then her response came with a sweet smile.

“Yes.”

\------------------

Ten years. It’d been ten years since that fateful day, and Naminé never thought she’d be here, in a wedding dress about to marry her fiancée.

She and Xion had spent a year imagining what the wedding would be like, putting their ideas in a notebook, no matter how silly it could’ve been, then spent another six months arranging everything, hiring people for the cake and flowers and inviting others to come. Finally, they arranged the date of the wedding to be on the day Naminé was taken in so they could celebrate two anniversaries. After some discussion, they agreed that Naminé should be the one to walk down the aisle.

Now the day had finally come, and she held no nervousness inside her. She looked at herself confidently in the mirror, in her flowy white wedding dress that made her look like a queen. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a star shaped charm around her neck, something Kairi gave to her for her birthday one year. _‘I am beautiful.’_ She thought. It was a phrase she had learned to tell herself over the years, after living at Radiant Garden and being told by her bullies that she was ugly. It was hard at first, but with Xion’s help it became easier and easier until it was always the first thought when she looked into a mirror. 

Cloud came up behind her, “Are you excited Naminé? Or are you nervous?” he asked. Cloud was going to be the one to walk her down the aisle, it was pretty easy to mistake him as Naminé’s father.

“I’m only excited, Cloud.” She replied, and exhaled deeply, “Did you feel nervous when you married Zack and Aerith?”

“Yeah, to be honest. I could barely say ‘I do’.” Cloud said, scratching the back of his head. Naminé smiled at him, whenever Cloud talked about when he was younger he always sounded like such a dork. “I never thought I’d get married, especially to my biggest crush in high school.”

Naminé sighed with a smile, “Me neither. It’s amazing what can happen in ten years.” Cloud agreed with another sigh.

The door then creaked open, and Zack poked his head in the room, “Are you ready to get married, Mrs. Naminé?”

She nodded her head, linking her arm with Cloud to follow Zack. At the door, Naminé took a deep inhale and exhale, and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Xion in a more than beautiful dress, then the bridesmaids -- Aqua, Kairi, and an old classmate from high school named Olette -- who stood opposite of her, and lastly Sora and Axel, the former being the best man and the latter being the ring bearer. Though she said she wasn’t nervous, her heart pounded, but she stood proud and tall as she walked down the long aisle way, the Wedding March playing loudly. As she walked, she couldn’t help but look at the people who sat in the pews.

On the right sat people who Naminé and Xion invited. Apart from the family, there sat Myde (Naminé kept him in contact after college), leaning his head on his boyfriend Braig’s shoulder, who took an archery course with the two of them back then, Ienzo with the friend he mentioned, a man named Aeleus (Ienzo thanked Naminé so much for bringing him here, she could only say that it was no problem), and a science teacher from when Xion was in middle school by the name of Even Koori who used to be Xion’s favorite teacher because of how smart he was.

On the left side sat people who the others invited. In the very back sat old friends of Zack from when he was in the military, three just as renowned soldiers by the names of Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Next to Sephiroth sat his mother, Lucrecia, who looked incredibly sweet. In front of them sat Cloud’s interesting group of friends (one of them had a girl and a boy with her -- Tifa, was it?) and another man with a scar that ran from one side of his face to the other by the name of Squall/Leon, who wasn’t particularly with the group. Lastly, in the front, sat Zack, Cloud, and Aerith’s parents.

Finally, Naminé reached the end of the aisle, Cloud unlinked his arm to join his husband and wife, and she took her place in front of Xion, taking her hands in her own. The minister began to speak the usual speech given at weddings, but Naminé tuned him out as she looked at Xion’s beautiful face, hoping that they’d get to the ‘You may now kiss the bride’ part soon. Thankfully, her wish was granted, Axel gave the rings to her and Xion, they put them on their ring fingers, and the minister gave the word: “You may now kiss the bride!”

The now wedded couple kissed, and as the loudest cheers and claps came from their family, Naminé had a thought cross her mind that never crossed before.

_‘I’m the luckiest person in the world.’_

**Author's Note:**

> (Descriptions of) designs of Xion, Lea, Sora, Riku, Ven, Kairi, and Naminé's dresses in the Prom part belong to nijuukoo on tumblr!


End file.
